The Calm before the War of the Universe and Dimensions
by G-Wren21
Summary: An Evil has started to rise from a Dimension and Goku is worried that his brother Joseph and all the universes and dimensions are not safe will Goku and Company be able to defeat this evil thats rising. Anime reverences in the story and a whole new adventure and fantasy and humor and a few sad moments and other Genres. So I hope you enjoy its my first Fan-Fic and a better summary.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Fan-Fic Story and just to let you know this is a different timeline no it doesn't go with the cannon thats why it's a totally different timeline so no worries here and it's what you call a What if story so enjoy :)**

Prologue

There Stood a man with spiky crazy hair that goes all over the place,  
He is wearing a orange GI with blue wrist bands, and he is staring across the green field in the other world to the planet of the Kai's.

"_**Goku**_...Is there something wrong".the person who walked behind the man name goku who has long silver hair is looking at goku with a worry look.

"I don't Know Kibitoshin but I'm worried I feel evil somewhere but its not here but in another Universal dimension." Goku said as he looked back to the supreme Kai.

"Well you are a Dragon God you can sense far off worlds and universes and dimensions...so where do you think it trully is." Kibitoshin waits for an anwser from Goku.

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmm it feels like in the dimension that my brother is in."As he is saying he looks to where this energy is and pinpoints its direction."And its not good but really Pure Evil".

Kibitoshin got really worried about this and looked Goku again."You mean the dimension that your Joseph is living that evil presence that you are sensing belongs to that universe."

"Yep and that is not the worse its also coming this way but not sure how long but I believe it be a good idea if we move out of this universe and meet up with my brother do you agree." He looks at Kibitoshin again.

"Yes lets or else it will be worse." They start to head the palace of the Grand Kai.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is Chapter 1 well part one LOL took me a bit wit all the writers block and stuff but hope you like.**

**I do not own DB Or DBZ or GT Just letting you know :)**

Chapter 1:The Tail that Brings back Great Memories part 1

It was three in the morning a young man with spiky hair and a long streak on the front is across is left closed eye diagonally, and as he is sleeping he breaths heavilly and dreaming in both a good dream and a nightmare.

"Where am I and am I dreaming." His voice echoes through the dream.

Then a figure appears in front of him a Tall man wearing a orange gi his hair is spiky all over the place around his head and the figure is smiling at the young man.

"Im gonna miss you Joseph but I know you will never forget me but Im gonna do something that will be good for training" The figure stares at Joseph as he is smiling and speaking.

'How does he know my name and why is speaking as he knows me this is just weird and this does not seem like a normal dream but at the same time why does he seem familiar...DARN IT...  
Why can't I remember...'And as the young man was in thought of this he realize he was still speaking to me and the last words he heard from him before he fade.

"The Tail will bring you Truth so See you again Joseph." As he says this he put two fingers on his forhead and disappears.

"HEY WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN...?" He Screamed at the tall man before he disappears.

Joseph looks around for the tall man."Where did he go?" Then out of nowhere into the darkness Joseph hears a laughter it did not sound good but evil and Joseph turns around to find the laughter and see where it was and as he was turning around he saw a scene that was horrifying he saw bodies all around him and he recognize most of them it was the bodies of his family and he look over to his right and saw a figure but the figure was hard to see but as Joseph was looking around again of his families dead bodies he wanted to cry but he didnt instead it more of rage and he felt a power start to surge through his body and his eyes start to turn teal and before you know it he woke up from the nightmare. Joseph looked around again in his room, more like a basement and made sure he didnt wake up his father who is sleeping on the other side of the basement.

"It was a dream well more of a nightmare but not normal at all more like the same dream except the last part but what does this mean." He whispers this for himself to hear, as he is still breathing heavily he decides to get up out of bed and walk upstairs out of the basement into the living room and meditate to calm himself so he can train.

Far Deepest of Space...

In deep space beyond galaxies and to the depths of the darkness of the universe to a fleet of spaceships surrounding a a huge ship heading to who knows where.

An Old man walk down one the hallways of the ship to a room and as he steps in he see a tall figure looking into a window to space.

"Ah Glidelo my second in commmand is there something you need?" The Figure says.

"Lord Abaddon our army is ready at your command and we await your orders to proceed." Said Glidelo

Abaddon turns around with an evil smirk and opens his mouth wide and grins sharp teeth starts to shown from inside his as though he ate something.

"Yes but it seems we dont have enough do we hmmmmm but I seem to have a plan to that." Abaddon speaks in a tone so cold you want to curl up and die.

"What you mean my Lord what is your plan and how we gonna get more to join our army."

"Its just simple I walk through dimensions and bring armies and also strong soldiers who will my captains."

"Is that even possible my lord I have never heard such a thing or that power exists."

"It exists and I can pull it off just watch." As he says this and points his right hand a black ball of light shot out of his hand and went to a wall and created a kind of vortex.

Glidelo was astounded as he looked at the vortex."So where does this vortex lead to sire." He says this with a curious tone.

"This leads to the Dragon ball Dimension Universe and that's where I'm going to"

"Your going there alone don't you need a team with you sire."

"No need Glidelo I can handle this dimension and when I'm done there I'm going destroy it so take over till I'm back I have other Dimensions to go to after this then we will go to war." He walks to the vortex and disappears and the vortex dissipates and Glidelo only bows."As you wish my lord."

"Eight hundred and Fifty-Eight and Eight hundred and Fifty-Nine, Nine hundred...Phew well that's enough push ups and sit up its surprising that I can do that many wow well on with punches and kicks." I started punching the and kicking as fast I can and I started doing back-flip kicks and front-flip kicks and I stop as I hear a voice calling out to me and I look and see my little brother running up to me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Tremayne is there something you need bro." I smile at him as he runs up to me.

"Well Mom wants you inside I guess she needs to talk to you about something and how many push-up and sit-ups did you do today." He asks with curiosity in his voice.

'What does mother want'I thought to myself."hmmmm nine hundred each." I smirked when I saw his jaw drop.

"NINE HUNDRED NO WAY...That is allot more than yesterday you shouldn't be overdoing unless your not human." Tremayne chuckled at the last part of his comment.

I ignore his last part his comment."Well I would have done more but thought not too and Im fine its like my body can actually take its feels great but anyway lets go before mother starts getting mad for no reason"

**Thank you guys for taking the time to read this part 1 chapter and if there is any questions don't be shy to ask** **Im always glad to answer them.**

**Well next chapter probably tomorrow or the next day. :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a bit long and hope you enjoy this one. :)**

**I do not own DB and DBZ and GT.**

Chapter 1:The Tail that Brings back Great Memories part 2

Me and my brother walked inside our house, I looked around the house for mom but not sure where she is and so I yelled out."MOM...MOM"I hear a noise from upstairs and then steps as a women walks downstairs in regular clothes and as she walks downstairs she says"Coming Joseph"

I look at her."Wats up little bro said you needed to talk to me"

"Yes I was wondering why you didnt wake me up so we can do excercises together what happen with that mister hmmmm"

"Sorry I forgot and had something on my mind and woke up really early"I half said the truth and thought'I dont want her to know or anyone for that matter about that nightmare or they will think theres something wrong with me so I'm sorry for half lying please forgive me'

"Oh okay thats understanding..." Before she says anything Tremayne interrupts her with excitement."MOM Joseph said he did nine hundred push ups and sit ups cant you believe it its incredible I dont think he a human." He says this as he chuckles.

Mom looks at me with an eyebrow raise."Really, you sure your not lying about that." I look at her and did a vegeta position as I folded my arms to my chest.

"Why would I lie about that I know I did that much but I was also thinking of doing more...What is that a problem?" I look at her with a serious expression as I raise my eyebrow of my own.

"Well yes and no".She walks to the kitchen while she was saying this and pulls out a pan from a cupboard and I started to feel fear and wide eyes at the object of Doom in her hand and she looks at me again with a look of concern."Is there something wrong dear." I snap out of fear and just cleared my throat."AHEM...No nothing is wrong and I might as well get ready for work." I leave the kitchen as fast as I can before she says anything else.

I walked up the stairs and went to a bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror and all of a sudden I started to feel an itchy sensation from my tail bone and I started to scratch it like crazy then it went away and for five minutes and got down and dried off and then cover my half body down so no one see my private part or behind and walked downstairs and back to the basement to where normal clothes and put my work clothes in my backpack and went upstairs and made toast and a cup of milk and started to leave to the door and yelled out."I'm heading to work see ya when I get back." I start heading to work meaning walking to work.

Nine and a half hours later...

I get back home from work and my tail bone is driving me crazy all day for some reason but I knew dinner will be ready so what is to worry about it, I open the door and walk inside."I'M BACK."Then I hear a rude voice in a room by the front door."You don't have to yell idiot we dont care if your home or not so shut up."That voice is a witchy women name Jessy my ex yes its odd for her to live here but she lives in a state that we used to live in and my family says shes family so its fine for her to live here,  
but to tell you the truth she uses people to get what she wants and thats how she is here because of me and now I hate her guts, but I have to get used to it...I ignore her rude comment and walk to the kitchen to see if dinner is ready.

"Hey mom is dinner ready." I smile as I smell the food and realize the smell is strong, its like my sense of smell somehow upgraded.

"Just in ten minutes Joseph and how work go?"

"Good just a normal day." 'Except for the itchy irritation in my tail bone.'I thought to myself

"Thats good well go wash your hands before you eat k and change your clothes so we dont smell you." she chuckles at her comment.

"K I will." I smile and leave to get dress to formal clothes.

The Dinner Table...

At the table the family are sitting and before we eat we always pray I dont pray but I listen and wait till we eat and as the prayer chant ended we all dig in and talk what happen and stupid gossip which I ignore and I started to eat really fast like there is no tomorrow.

"Your such a pig." Jessy says as she looks at me with disgust.

" Orry s o elicious."I say this with a mouthful of food.

My step dad and dad look at me with bewilderment as Im inhaling my food and my mom looks at me with a angry look."Manners son."

I swallowed the food thats in my mouth and I apologized but I knew deep down inside that this is how I eat and I chuckled to myself about how I eat.

"What I heard in the news that somehow moon is supposed to get really big and bright tonight even though its not a complete full moon." My stepdad says this to stop the silence.

"Thats cool why is that George." My mother says.

"I'm not sure why but its gonna look beautiful"

Then suddenly I felt pain in my spine like pain that I ever felt before and I started to shake and screamed in agony and tried very hard to get up both of my dads run up to me and tried to see whats wrong and five seconds later you hear a rip and then I realize that the pain is gone and I stand up and look around sweat coming down.

"Ouch that hurt what happen why was I in pain." I say this out loud and I look up and notice my family were ten feet away from me."What wrong you guys." Their faces looked pale as they pointed at me and my little brother says to me."Look behind your back."

I Look behind me and I see a brown tail wagging and then I blanked out and hear the words from the tall man with with spiky hair."_The Tail will bring you Truth_." And all of a sudden I felt a door open in my mind as I started to see flash backs from a child to an adult like everything made sense to why I have a tail and why I train hard and the only words that came out while I was in a blank trance remembering everything that missing puzzle to who I am. "I am a Sayian Warrior and my Sayian name is Jarock."

**YAY :) Chapter over now to the next will we know more about our hero Joseph AKA Jarock will he remember more or remember little by little in a hazy feeling and expect super sayian forms :).**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright Here is another chapter**

**Goku: When do I come in the story.**

**Author: Soon you will be but you are in a flashback.**

**Goku: But that's not even enough**

**Author:Goku don't worry Goku you will have a chapter of your own I promise**

**Goku: Ok but hey can we eat first**

**Author: 'Sweat Drop' Ahh ok I guess.**

**Chapter 3: A Hero name Aura**

I look at my family who is frightened at my tail that I now have and said to them"Dont worry this is normal and this is who I am but right now I got to go be right back, I will explain as much as I can but I got to get something k."I put two fingers on my forhead and disappeared.(**Instant Transmission**).

I appear in a forest area and look around."hmph I need light its just to dark well its been a long time since I did this." I get to a standing stance and grip my fists and I grind my teeth and started to yell as I was yelling and then my hair started turning yellow from black and my eyes teal from black and I turn super sayian.

"There we go now I can see." I smirk as I look around."Alright where did I bury it...""Bury What?"I Turn around as I heard a voice from behind me and I see a figure folding his arms like a Vegeta stance and I noticed he was wearing a costume like a super hero and try to see his face but he was wearing a bandana like mask that covers his head and eyes."Who are you?"

"You can call me Aura thats all you need to know ok"

I look at him with an eyebrow raise and shrugged."Ok fine by me so whats up, do you need something?"

"Yes and no but I noticed that you reawaken most of your powers that has been asleep or in terms 'Slacking' well a bit."

I balled my fists up and down like a child."Hey thats not my fault I just remembered almost everything and realized who I really am you dont have to be a big meanie about it."I gave him a death glare as I was saying this.

He chuckled and smirked."Whatever you say but it seems you need a sparring partner someone who is strong and Im gonna help you fit that bill alright."

"hmmmm I dont know, you dont seem that strong but, you know what they say never judge a person by its cover but Im gonna think about alright." I ponder this and look at him.

"Thats fine but heres something you need to do before we spar I want you to stay at super sayian form for a week alright I want you to get used it." As he says this he turns around and flies off.

I shout at him when he was leaving."HEY WAIT HOW DO I KEEP IN CONTACT WITH YOU...Darn he left, but wait how does he know Im in my super sayian form this guy is sure a mystery anyway I need to find something."I look around again."AH...Here we are." I put my hand on the ground and use it like a shovel and shovel some dirt off the ground and found a huge metal suitcase."Alright now that I have this, life will be easier for both my training and living."I smirked and put two fingers on my forhead and disappeared by using Instant Transmission.

A little While ago at the ruined dinnertime...

Just as Joseph or Jarock as they realize its his other name disappeared they look at each other in confusion till Christopher broke the silence."What the heck happen to my son and where that tail come from and how did he disappear and what is a sayian?"  
He looked at George and Theresa for an answer and they looked back at him and George says."To tell you the truth I dont know but before he disappeared he said he will explain everything when he gets back but right now lets clean up and wait for him."

"Why should we let that freak comeback its not a person he could be dangerous we shouldnt..."

"We dont know that for sure but lets let him speak to us and find out what he says."George says as he interupted her rude unfinished comment.

"Pft...Fine dont listen to me."She leaves to head to her room and closes the door.

"Well I do hope he will explain because it sure is not normal and hope it wasnt some sort of experiment he did in the past and never told us."Theresa says as she helps with cleaning the mess.

**An Hour later...**

I reappear at the house Im living in and I yell out."IM BACK EVERYONE."I look around for everyone.

"Welcome back son and why are you blonde and even your eyebrows are blonde and even your tail is blonde thats strange and also what is that silver metal suitcase with you for."Theresa walks up to me from being upstairs.

I smile the son grin and rub the back of my neck in embarrasement and chuckled."Dont worry I will try to exlpain as best I could...So where's everyone else?"As I say this everyone comes downstairs and everyone is sitting in the living room and me front of everyone and I look at them all."Well how do I start this...Im still part of this family but my dna is a sayian which is still the only confusion that even I dont know...Oh yeah a sayian is a race of human like beings except with a tail which if I look at the full moon I turn to an ape which we sayians call our Oozaru form and go on a rampage, other than that dont worry I can control it but that part is only for me to know but other than that I lived in a dimension call the Dragon Ball Universe..."Before I can say anything else my little sister Breanna screamed out and I covered my ears from her scream."WAIT WHAT THATS NOT POSSIBLE...Dragon ball is only an anime how can an anime prove a real dimension that is really not possible."  
She looks at me with a serious expression and a surprised look and I look at her and shrugged."To tell you the truth thats something I even dont know but I believe either King Kai or Kibitoshin might tell me but right now I need to get back in shape which Im in super sayian right now and gonna do this for a week and It will be a little difficult but its what I got to do."  
I smirked at this and my blonde tail is wagging in excitement and I wait for a response from everyone and notice my little brother is smiling and he broke the silence.

"Did you ever meet Goku?"Tremayne says with an excitement tone.

I smile and look at him."Yes I have me and him are brothers and were raised together, well more like adoptive brothers, I found that out from Raditz who for me kicked my but and killed me."I laughed at that memory and everyone else were confused at me.

"Anyway thank you Joseph for explaining but what about that suitcase in your hand."George says and everyone looks at the suitcase with curiosity.

"Oh this it has all my capsules in here and one of the capsules has my Gi's In here so I be wearing it for now on instead wearing dumb clothes sorry but Im more comfortible in it than what I always wear."I chuckle at my comment and look around everyone again and one person that I really didnt want to hear at all."So basically your nothing more than a _freak_."She spat that word in a venom voice and I gave Jessy a Death Glare and said."Im **SAYIAN** not a freak you pathetic human OH...And by the way I'm probably the smartest being in this universe."I look at her and with a cold Glare and she shivered with fear but shrugged it off and looked at me again."I Doubt it theres no way."I smirked and chuckled at her."Dont worry you will but right now it be best if everyone the kids gets to bed I believe they have school tomorrow so be best you kids hopped to it." I smile at them in comforting tone and the both my sisters and brother went to bed with an expression of 'Im not sure if I can get used to my brother with powers and a tail'.

As everyone else went to bed I was outside looking at the sky and started to talk to myself."Goku I remember everything its just like you planned and somehow it worked heh I do hope to see you again my brother." I started to remember a Flashback

**Flash Back**.

I look at Goku and he looks at me and I smile at him and say."So Goku how is your little plan for me to remember gonna work."

"Hey just trust me if my theory is correct your home planets moon rays is alot stronger than ours, so your tail will grows back."

I look at him with a surprise in my face."Wow you must have thought about this heh I sure am surprised you dont think that far ahead."I laugh at this and Goku smiles at me and laughs with me."Thats true I know Im not that smart but I can be in moments nobody realizes it till Im done heh but I am proud of you that you are as smart as my son Gohan but you still kept up with your training." He looks at me with a comforting smile and I smile back.

"I guess I wanted to do something different and it sure was not easy especially being hit in the head with that pan from chi-chi she sure was alot of help but no matter what Im still gonna be afraid of that pan and chi-chi when she is angry just dont tell her I said." We both laugh at my comment and I felt really sad."Im gonna miss you brother its gonna be hard we were always together when we were kids but now I got to go back to a home that will be hard to cope the way I am." As I was saying this Goku put his hand on my shoulder for comforting." Hey dont worry when your there you will forget for awhile but when your tail grows back you feel normal again but remember this "Your tail will bring you truth" and when that tail grows back you will remember everything well I might believe you still will go hazy so it will take sometime to remember everything but I know you will be okay and remember Im always with you."He smiles at me and I smile and I hug him and he hugged me back(**No Yaio**), we both broke apart the hug and Goku steps back."Well I got to go see ya around Joseph."He puts two fingers on his forward and disappears.

**Flash Back Ends**.

"Heh brother you are so right and I know I might see you again but I think it will be soon for some reason."I Go back inside went to bed with a smile on my face.

**Chapter has ended we have seen Aura but what and who is Aura and now we understand about how Joseph knows Goku and how he forgets everything, Well gotta go and hope to hear those reviews :)**

**See ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys and Gals Im back with another chapter Hope you like**

**Goku: Do I ever come in yet.**

**Auther: Alright Goku next chapter you will be in It.**

**Goku: YAY.**

**Disclaimer and Future chapter Disclaimer: I don't own DB or DBZ or GT**

Chapter 4: Ahhh Im as strong as ever

I wake up at 4:30 in the morning still having the same nightmare as before, I get up out of bed and grab the metal suitcase and walk upstairs to the family and set the suitcase on the couch and open it and looked inside and picked up a capsule and pushed a button and Poof! a dresser appears from the smoke and I walk up to it and open the drawer and smile as I grab my blue Gi shirt and look at it in the back is King Kais symbol and the front in right upper corner of the shirt is the turtle Hermit symbol and put the shirt on and also pulled my blue Gi Pants on and I also put my blue boots on (the same style boots as goku but in sayian material) and I look down at the open drawer and see my fingerless white gloves and remembered'Oh yeah my gi is different I remember telling Bulma to recreate my Gi into a Sayian Gi but keeping both symbols of my sensai's'.I smiled and put the fingerless gloves on and decapulize the drawer, a few seconds later I hear footsteps from upstairs coming downstairs, I look at the direction of the footsteps that is coming and saw my little brother.

"What you doing up bro, do you know its five o clock in the morning." I smile at him in a curious voice.

"I know it is but I heard a weird sound from here and thought I check it and saw and WOW...Is that your outfit that you train and save the world." He looks at my Gi in amazement.

I nodded and said."Yep it sure is."

"But its not like Goku's? But I do see the Turtle Hermit symbol on the front upper right."He looks at me in confusion.

"Ya thats true but I decided to be different but kept my masters symbols and wanted to be both a Sayian and an Earthlian so I talked to Bulma about it and she liked the idea because I represent my race and home but this was before Cell."I look at my brother with a prideful face and looked at the time it was 5:15 am."Well I got to train bro but if you want you can watch but thats up to but stay a pretty good distance ok."I look at him with a serious look.

He looks at me and smiles."I will and can't wait to see how strong you are it will be exciting. "His eyes started to gleam with excitement about my training and then we heard another set of footsteps and came in my little sister Breanna and we told what we are gonna do and she wanted to watch as well.

Three of us head outside to the back yard in a large field and I look around and up making sure nothing is in my way of training and I started to stretch and look at my siblings."Your going to like this hmmmm think im gonna use 50/50 of my Ki for this technique and I started to split myself into two people with the same blonde hair and tail and outfit,**(**the Technique that both Picollo and Tien used**)**my siblings looked in amazement and smiled, I look at my other self and smirked."Lets give these two a good show but no Ki blasts K." The other me nodded and we walk to the middle of the field and took our stance and stair at eachother for five seconds and charged at eachother in an intense speed and crash with both our punches and kicks and you hear shockwave after shockwave with each hit and we both fly up in the air doing more punches and kicks doing more intense shockwaves.

**Tremayne and Breannas POV**

"Wow did you see that Tremayne because I sure didnt it was way to fast its so unreal that our older brother has these powers and its just amazing."Breanna looks in total amazement at the site of their older brother sparring intensly.

Tremayne nodded as his eyes started to gleam with excitement and he thought to himself'My brother is totally amazing'.

"TREMAYNE, BREANNA WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AND WHAT ARE THE EXPLOSIONS COMING FROM ARE WE BEING ATTACKED."George and the rest of the family and Jessy runs outside towards them with frightened expressions.

"Nope its just Joseph sparring with himself in intense training."They both chuckled at the scary faces of the family.

"**_Freak_**."Jessy says as she turns around and heads inside and everyone ignores her insult towards Joseph.

"So it is true Joseph is really strong and powerfull and its scary just hope he is still a good person." Theresa says with a scared tone of voice.

And of all of a sudden the two Josephs land on the ground 50 feet across from eachother with serious frowns on their faces and they both stop and one of the Josephs dissappeared and went back to the Real persons body.

**Joseph**

I take a deep breath and smiled."Wow it feels amazing and I have not even broke a sweat yet."I look at my two siblings with a smile and notice a crowd and realize it was the rest of my family with pale faces, I walked toward them and my little brother and sister jump up and down with excitement.

"That was really amazing Joseph it was like watching the real thing than from the anime." Tremayne jumps up in glee at my past sparring.

"Hey Joseph." breanna looks at me with a happy voice but with a curious one.

"Whats up." I look at her with the son smile.

"Your in Super Sayian form right...Well I was wondering can you transform to the other Sayian forms and I still wanna see real proof that you are a Sayian." She looks at me with a more curious look.

I look at her and nodded."Yeah I can but it certaintly has been awhile I dont know if I can turn to them." A put my index finger on my chin in my thinking stance.

"Well can you at least try...Please big brother." She starts giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"Alright I will try ok." I smile at her excitement and went back 40 feet from my family and then I start to power down and my hair turns black and my tail turns brown."Now this is my normal Sayian form."I power up and my both my hair and tail turned gold again."This is a Super Sayian."I grit my teet and power up and electricity started to surround my body and my hair got a little longer but my streak started to split apart to where where there is a long streak right by my left eye and also by my right eye."and this you see the electricity surrounding my body and my hair kinda different is Ascended Super Sayian or what other people call it a Super Sayain Two."Then I start to Power up alot more and my voice start to get kinda harsher as I talk while power up to the third level."This...GAH YOU...FIND...DEEP INSIDE."I started to power up and the earth started shake and my hair gets longer and longer a stops right behind my legs and my eyebrows disappeared and I look at them with a vegeta smirk and I spoke to them with a low whisperlike voice."This is Super Sayian 3 and this is where Im gonna stop till I learn to control my oozaru form before I turn Super Sayian 4 since my tail was off for awhile I dont know if I lost control so your gonna have to wait on that k."I power down and my hair goes back to normal but to Super sayian form still blonde in both hair and tail and I smile at everyone.

"WOW...Thats amazing so everything you said is true and you were at the dragon ball world."My little sister looks at me with gleamful eyes.

"Well wouldnt call it Dragon ball world more like Dragon ball universe which is another dimension then ours."

"So then that means that any anime that we watch actually exist but in other dimensions."

I nodded."Yep and I was raised in one of them."as I say this with a prideful tone.

I look at the rest of my family."Good Morning guys whens breakfast because Im starving."I chuckled and smile the son grin smile and everyone looked at me in confusion.

"Ah well breakfast will be ready in an hour." My mother looks at me.

"Thats Great because Im so starved that I can eat either a Huge fish, Dinosaur or, two Dinosaur Eggs."I start Laughing at my comment and everyone Laughs with.

"Well lets all start breakfast so Golden boy dont die."George says with a sense a humor.

"Oh yeah Joseph I called the other families they know about your power and other things." My mother says.

"Oh Ok."I put both of my hands in the back of my head as we all walk inside and have a great breakfast.

**Our hero is strong as he was before but is it still strong enough for any challenges and what about Goku will we see our fine hero lets find out next time...**

**Goku: CHI-CHI WHERES THAT POPCORN *PANG***

**CHI-CHI:GOKU NO YELLING... Just wait it will be done soon.**

**Joseph: Ahhh...hehehe see ya next chapter you guys.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author: Alright you guys here is the next chapter as I promised Goku you are in it **

**Goku: YAY That's awesome !**

**Author: Good now enjoy the Chapter :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB or DBZ or GT **

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

In The Dragon ball World in other world to the planet of the Kais two proud sayians battle it out on an intense sparring match, but in super sayian three yes Vegeta finally learn to ascend to level three so he is up par with Goku in order to help the universe.

KAME...HAME...

FINAL...

HAAAAAAA...

FLAAAASH...

Two powerful beams collided and the Kai world started to shake not everyone is used to the sayians all out intense spars other than King Kai who is watching from far away so not to get hit.

"WOW...Vegeta has gotten alot stronger I am sure impressed and Goku is sure loving the spar." King Kai says this with pride in his voice

"Your right about that one but will it be enough for the trip to the dimension that uncle Joseph is in". King Kai looks at the tall short spiky person who walked right next to him with a confident expression and says."Yes Gohan he is and I know your excited too."

"Of course I am I havent seen my uncle since him and father went with shenron that day so I know he be happy to see me." Gohan smiles and looks at the sparring match as it gets to close.

Both Vegeta and Goku did one final shockwave blast as the both were far away from eachother they both start to charge and both right punch on eachothers opposite cheeks and then they both back off and then stare at eachother and started to relax and smirk then sooner or later they both started to laugh.

"Kakarot that was really fun." Vegeta says as he goes back to his normal form as Goku does the same thing.

"Yeah it sure was you got really strong HEH HA...Super strong."He looks over at King Kai and Gohan walking toward him and Vegeta."Hey guys ahhh... Wheres Piccolo should he be here."

Gohan looks at his father and chuckles."Dad dont worry he will be here a sec." As Gohan says this Piccolo comes flying from the sky and lands by his apprentice.

"Hey Piccolo."

"Hey Goku it seems I miss the intense spar." Piccolo says in his low gruff voice.

"Yeah sorry bout that but we did kinda went overboard." Goku chuckles as he says this while he scratches his neck in embarrasement."But now your here we can get things situated and on with the plan."

"Does everyone else know about this Dad."

"Yep they sure do but they can't see him yet till King Yenmma gets his paperwork done but at least you three can go and good thing your alive or it be weird for dead guys with rings above their head in another dimension." Goku laughs after thinking about this."And what do you think King Kai." Goku stares at King Kai.

"Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan I am really proud of your training you are ready to go to the dimension that Joseph is in but be careful that place is alot different of course the only one that knows alot more is The Grand Kai but he is super busy right now and told me to tell you guys he will meet with you when he is done so Im not worried about you guys...Well except for Piccolo who is green." He chuckles at that last part he said as Piccolo gives him a Death Glare.

"Don't worry about Mr. Piccolo King Kai he will do fine I know he will." Gohan smiles as he looks at his mentor who looks at him with a smirk and a nod.

"Can't wait to see Jarock's face when he sees us." Vegeta laughs.

"Of course he will Vegeta and remember keep an eye on him for some reason his power level keeps going up and thats not normal it might be dangerous for both him and his dimension but I know you guys will handle it." He looks at his friends with pride in his voice."Well you guys lets boogy grab on to my shoulder as I do the Instant Dimensional Transmission." He puts two fingers on his forhead and senses Joseph's energy and notice three others one really strong and the other two normal.'This will be interesting to see.'All four disappear as King Kai stands there with a serious face.

"Good luck you three you will need it and Joseph my former apprentice I hope to see you again and you will see everyone and be surprised." He chuckles and starts to laugh.

**The Kinda Normal Dimension...**

Two people are sparring as two children one girl and the boy wearing weighted outfits and the girl has a sword on her back as they are both watching their older brother fighting with Aura.

"Jeez...Those two have been at it for five hours thats amazing isnt it Tremayne." Breanna looks at the fight even though they both cant see them but they do hear the shockwaves.

Tremayne Nods his head in excitement and smiles and says his words with a prideful voice."I still cant wait to learn Martial Arts from Joseph Im gonna get strong just can't wait."

All of a sudden four people appear behind the children."Who is Uncle Joseph fighting?" Both Tremayne and Breanna got startled from the voice behind them and they turned around and see a tall man wearing a orange gi with spiky hair that goes all over ther place and a goofy smile."Hi there my names Goku whats your names." Goku looks at the two children.

"My name is Breanna and this is my little brother Tremayne and its finally nice to meet you Goku our older brother Joseph has told us all about you." she says this while she looks at Goku curiously."How did you get to our dimension."

"I use Instant Dimensional Transmission I made it myself." Goku says this with a pride in his voice and smiles the famous Son grin smile."But we do need to talk to Joseph."

Breanna nods and looks toward the fight and yells at both Joseph and Aura to stop they stopped and both notice that there are people here and as Joseph had a good at them and he smiled really wide and says "GOKU."

**I hope you like the new chapter and like how Goku use a new technique to travel dimensions.**

**Goku: I can travel dimensions that's cool and also cant wait for the next chapter.**

**Author: Of course you will this fan fic is far from over so hear from you next chapter :D**

**Goku: Just cant wait!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright this story is coming along good I hope you like this **

**Gohan: Just can't wait even Vegeta is excited.**

**Vegeta: SHUT UP BRAT NO ONE ASKED YOU.**

**Author: awe Vegeta your excited too that's great Im seeing a little of your soft side hehehe**

**Vegeta: GRRRRRRRRRRRR...You say one word Im gonna punch you.**

**Author: But Vegeta The Girls will think its cute even Bulma will think its cute.**

***Punch in the stomach***

**Author: OOF" WELL...Lets get on with this chapter. *Cough in Pain***

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ or GT**

**Chapter 6:The Reunion and a Surprise**

Three days ago...

"So you two ready it has been a week and I bet Aura is waiting for me to see where Im at so far and after we are done then I can train you both agree."I look at my two siblings Tremayne and Breanna who are wearing weighted outfits and Breanna has a sword on her back, they both nodded and Breanna touch my right shoulder and Tremayne the other and I put two fingers on my forhead and we disappeared using I.T. We appear In a field from far away and we both try to look around for Aura but we couldnt find him.

"Well did you decide what to do."

We turn around to see who that was and saw Aura in his super hero costume."Hey Aura and yes I decided to train with you."

He looks at me and smirks but looks at the two kids."What they doing here?"

"They are here to train but not with us when me and you are done training then Im gonna train them I hope theres nothing wrong with that."I said this with a smile.

"No there isnt but its none of my person what you but it is my business to make you alot more stronger so you ready."He says this as he walks up to me.

"I sure am, I am absolutely rea...DYYYYYYYYYYYY...AHHHHHHHHH."I was gonna finish my sentence till Aura grabbed me and thrown me against the tree but the tree wasnt the only thing I hit, I also hit a mountain that was behind the tree and I went thru it.

"You said you were ready but it looks like you weren't HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...And thats also for you going to your sayian base form maybe you should learn next time." He looks at the rubble to where Im at with an amuse smirk.

Both Tremayne and Breanna look at Aura with a serious look and back to the rubble."Jeez that was really harsh why'd you do that anyway you angry at him." Tremayne says dumbfoundly not sure whats going on.

"Well then he should not went to his normal form a few days ago..."

"WAIT..You saw that but how were you there we didnt see you."Breanna interrupts Aura.

"Nope I sure was not there but I sure did felt his power level go down to normal." He says in an annoyed tone of being interrupted by Breanna.

"Ohhh okay so your different too thats cool that can get Joseph stronger." She looks at Aura with a proud voice.

All of a sudden you hear an explosion and rocks are flying everywhere and cover both Tremayne and Breanna from the rocks as the rocks rush past them and they stare at the smoke as you see electricity start to spark in the smoke."Heh so he wants to start at Super Sayian two well then lets get started then." Aura powers up a bit and flies up to the sky and waits for Joseph and as the smoke clears out you see Joseph standing there electricity spark around his body and you see a smirk on him."This is gonna be fun." Joseph flies in intense speed and does a right punch at Aura, who blocked by his left hand.

"Good now lets see have a fun spar."Aura says this with a confident voice.'Jeeez I got to be a little bit careful he certainly got quite stronger especially in this form that Im in but it will get me stronger as well'.

They both stare down in an old fashion stand off but in air style stand off and as the clouds came together lightning was started to be seen from far away and as if on cue both lightning and thunder were set off at the same as our two fighters start to charge at eachother and hit punch for punch kick for kick and shockwave after shockwave then the rain started to come down at this starting emensing spar.

"This spar has gotten intense its more amazing then when Joseph did multiform glad Im here to watch." Breanna says and Tremayne nods as he is not sure what to say to this amazing intense spar.

The battle went on for 2 hours straight no breaks no stopping until now they both landed and Aura looks at Joseph."Im really impressed." He starts to remember something as he looks at my tail."Hey just a question but did you get your tail stronger so it wouldn't be a weakness when people or enemies pull on it?" He says this with a stern in his voice.

"Yep and not just getting it stronger I did it for other things." I laugh as I put my hand in the back of my head.

"Like what grabbing stuff with your tail, like a toothbrush, cup, atc. Or let me guess you hit someone with your tail."He chuckles at his last part of his comment.

"well not hitting someone with my tail but I sure did slap someone of course I got yelled at for it hehehe." He chuckles in a nervous tone.'Luckily my mother is not like Chi-Chi who I _know_ would hit me with the Pan of doom in mere seconds.'I thought to myself.

"Well Jessy deserve that slap with your tail she was mean to us."Tremayne says this as he and Breanna walked toward us and Aura looked at me in confusion."Who is this Jessy and what did she do wrong?"

"Jessy is my ex who is living with us, No we still don't sleep with each other thank Dende for that one because she is not a very nice person and I slapped her with my tail because she was talking to both of my siblings and said if they train under me they will be a freak like me and I might teach them to do bad things and she would hate them if they went with me so I slapped her in the back of her head well that didnt go well even though I didnt hit her that hard with my tail but she was really making me angry and annoyed on how she was treating them and saying terrible things about me." I say this with anger in my voice.

Aura looks at me and nods and smiles."Well I say she got what she deserves and she is nothing but scum in my book...Well got to go you guys see you three tommorrow." Aura waves to everyone and flies off to his destination.

"Well good thing he is gone so we can train cuz I can't wait to learn Martial Arts."Tremayne says this with excitement in his voice." Same here I wanna learn to use my sword skills so let gets this underway Joseph." Breanna also says with excitement in her voice even though they didnt realize they were being kinda rude.

"Well thats kinda rude you guys but at least you both were patient well lets go train." I see their faces lit up more and I train them.(Im gonna skip this part so we can get to our four other hero's coming to our earth[ :) )

* * *

**Two days Later to where we meet GoKu and the other three hero's...**

I look at Goku and I smile wide and run towards Goku."Its been a long time and what are you doing here." I look right behind Goku and notice three other people well two because one of them was green."Gohan...Vegeta and Piccolo your here too thats really incredible its like a reunion but with not everyone here." I look at them with excitement."So what brings you guys to this dimension?"

Goku looks at me and smiles and says."Well I can only tell most stuff right now because I can't stay here long but I brought these three to help you get really strong and also our dimension will soon be under attack but an evil precense that came from here in your universe so right now thats the gist of it."As he was telling me whats been going on Aura walks right by me.

"So your Goku nice to meet you and Joseph can you take your siblings home and comeback it would be best if they didnt know what we gonna talk about but don't worry I won't start till you get back ok." I nodded and went towards my bro and sis.

"Hey you guys I got take you home and tell everyone we are gonna have company that will stay with us for awhile ok." They looked sad about that but they understood. So I used I.T. and took them Home and came back really quick."Kay so whats on your mind Aura." We look at Aura who was staring at us.

"Well its best if I do this." He pulls up his shirt and something long and brown unwraps itself around its waist and start to wave and I realize he was a Sayian."Sayian."

Vegeta blurts out in a surprise tone" But how thats impossible for this dimension."

"Your right about that Vegeta or should I say brother." As he was saying this he pulled his mask off and I recognized him.

"Cody/Brother." Me and Vegeta spoke at the same time."But how did you get to this dimension Corron when you were still on planet Vegeta how did you escape even when you were still an infant." Vegeta looks at his little brother with a surprise tone.

"while Planet Vegeta was gonna blow up our mother put in a sayian pod and luckily I escaped out of the planet but the blast made some kind of vortex that I got sucked into this dimension to this planet 18 years ago well and how I know this the Sayian Pod had a camera that showed what happened and a voice transmission of our mother talking to me about this tyrant name Frieza who wiped out our parents and race so here I am in a super hero outfit and people call me Aura because of my Aura when ever I power up."He finishes his story and I blurt out."Does Daisha know about this whole thing." He nods and I smile."Well thats good surprise you and her didnt tell me heh oh well but hey Gohan."

Gohan looks at me."What is it Uncle Joseph."I look at him and smirked and pointed at Cody.

"Sorry to say this but its the truth his superhero costume seems to be alot better than your Sayaiman costume." Everyone laughs at my comment and Gohan pouts and says."Well excuse me for not having a great imagination but I sure liked it." 'Even though everyone else didnt like it other than Goten but that was a long time ago' He thought to him self.

Goku smiles and looks at everyone and then to cody of puts his mask and tail hidden back to where it was."Well I knew about you Aura I felt your energy from our dimension and new you were different even though I haven't met you till now but hey its nice to meet a new friend and as for me Im gonna have to go you guys know what to do and Its nice to see you again Joseph I will back but not alone." He looks at everyone and smiles at his comment and put two fingers on his head and disappears using Instant Dimension Transmission.

"Well since Goku left I better head home see ya guys around and since us four are training Joseph this could be even more better see ya brother." Aura flies and he is gone and I look at the others and smile.

"Well lets go to where I live right now of course I got alot more explaining to do with my family...anyway hold on to my shoulder you guys." They did and we disappear to my families house.

**Well that was a great chapter reviews anyone on the new sayian that is Vegeta's Little brother :) and yes**

**Tarble will be in this story so no worries if any ever asks :) so hope to hear from you all now on to the next chapter see ya.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Meet my Nephew and Friends**

As we reappear at my famlies house I look around the neighbors and then to my nephew and to Vegeta and notice a brown belt and realized it was his tail."Hey Vegeta you still have your tail after we defeated Omega Shenron thats good."I look at him and smiled.

"What you thought I was gonna cut it off like an Impecile Im not a fool like Kakarot is." He says this with anger in his voice and I look at him and raise my hands in defence to calm him down."Hey hey its ok just glad you kept your tail there's no need to be angry k." He just growls and nods of approval and we head to the door to the house and I open the door and we walk in the house and I yell."IM BACK EVERYONE."I wait for an answer..."We are in the living room."as I was about to walk I hear a squeel and a little toddler ran out of the living room and ran to me."JOSEF..JOSEF."I realize who it was it was my older sisters little girl well adoptive Older sister, and I pick up the little kid and smile."Hey Alex you miss me."I smile at her and she smiled at me and gave me a hug and notice the company behind me."Josef who dey."I turn around and smile and point at Gohan."This is Gohan my nephew and this is Vegeta and the green guy in a turban purple gi is Piccolo."She smiles and says hi to them and Vegeta just ignores her Piccolo just nods and Gohan walks up to her."Well you seem really cheery just like my daughter Pan was when she was little."Gohan says this in a calm and warm voice and Alex looks at him and giggles the I say."So that means that your mom is back from a trip from her family." Alex looks at me."uhuh mamma is in der."I smile and we go into the living room and see everyone waiting for us.

"Hey everyone I hope Bre(Im gonna call her Bre k guys) and Tremayne gave you the news."as I said this I put Alex down and she ran to her mom.

My family looks at me and look frightened at my friends and especially Piccolo who have not seen a green person before I look at them and smile."Hey don't worry they are good they wont hurt you the green guy is a Namekian and his name is Piccolo and right by him is Vegeta a sayian like me and this is Gohan my nephew of course he is only half a sayian and half human so like I said not to worry and..."As I was about to say anything else a certain someone interrupt me."Worry...WORRY ARE YOU INSANE WHY DID YOU BRING FREAKS TO THIS HOUSE WE DONT KNOW THEM AND I DONT THINK ITS A GOOD IDEA FOR THE CHILDREN TO BE AROUND THEM FREAKS THEY WOULD PROBABLY EAT THEM OR SOMETHING ELSE KILL..."A tick started to form in both Piccolo and Vegeta and I felt their anger from behind me and I interrupt Jessy with an stern low anger voice."SHUT UP...Now like I said and I will say it again nothing will happen."I look at Jessy with a death glare but made sure so she wouldnt piss herself or else a certain someone will laugh at her, Jessy finally kept her mouth shut, and I look at Vegeta and Piccolo and nod to them that everything is cool and they calm down and I look back at my family and my step dad looks at me."So how they eating and where they sleeping?"I notice Jessy smiled at that as though justice is on her side and I started to chuckle and she heard me and looked up and notice my smirk."Heh we go hunt for food and we be sleeping outside just like old times right Nephew."I look to him and smile and he nods with a smirk and everyone realize that Im gonna be with them in the backyard."Oh dont worry we will be eating with you guys and whatever food we bring will be enough for everyone."I smiled even more and my step dad just shrugs."Well I dont see a problem with it."Everyone else agrees except for one person of course she cant say anything about it I smiled and we walked out of the house to the back yard and looked over to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan want to know what I just found out."

"What you find out?"

"Well one Im surprise that you got alot stronger than the last time I saw ya and two I believe you might grow your tail back just not sure when."

Gohan looks at me in confusion "What do you mean my tail will grow back is that even possible."

"Sure it is this planets moon waves are really strong at night and thats how my tail started to grow back and Im guessing you never transformed to a Super Sayian 4 but Im guessing a SS3 am I right."Three of them would not speak and I chuckled as I knew I was right."Thought so well good thing Vegeta is here we can learn to control it but cant do it here but thats up to Vegeta."  
I look at Vegeta."Sure but be ready for a good beatdown on the side."He starts to smirk."But right now Jarock I want you to spar with me right now its been to long and I know you wanna challenge."I chuckle at him and nod."Well lets go to the middle of the field then good thing its really big so we dont get tossed to someones house."I laugh at that comment and me and Vegeta get into our stances and both Piccolo and Gohan are a good distance away.

I Yell at Vegeta."SO HOW WE GONNA START THIS, AT SUPER SAYIAN AS A WARM UP OR WHAT."I smirk with joy.

"Actually lets start off Super Sayian Two as a warm up thats alot better."He starts to smirk back.'So how far are you Jarock'.

We both start to power up to Super Sayian both our hair turn golden and our eyes turn teal and as we started to power up more electricity started to spark around our bodies we both scream as we power up and the clouds start to form and rain falls down and it got dark a bit till we powered up more to complete ascension two and the clouds and rain dissapates forming rainbows in the sky then disappears and then I noticed the corner of my eye my whole family were right there by Gohan and Piccolo been watching the whole time and I smirked and look at Vegeta."Seems like we are gonna make a show."He looks at me and smirks."I sure looks it but lets get to the chase and FIGHT..."As soon as he said the word fight he disappeared and I dissapeared too.

**GOHAN AND EVERYONES POV.**

As Vegeta disappear and Joseph followed suit and both collided with punch for punch and kick for kick shockwave to shockwave in great intense speed then Vegeta throws a punch at Joseph who blocked it and did a round house kick and Vegeta blocks it and throws so many punches and kicks at Joseph who blocks and dodge each one.

"Look at them Piccolo they sure are happy especially Vegeta."

"Yeah Vegeta has been training for this but as always he wont admit it what a stubborn Sayian he is."

Before they both said anything else someone came flying down beside them but in a distance and Bre recognize who it was."HEY..  
Its Aura...HEY AURA COME OVER HERE."Aura obliged with a grunt and walked toward them and says."It seems to me they are having fun arent they." Both Gohan and Piccolo nod and watch the fight.

Vegeta and Joseph Charges at eachother and they both pull a punch out and their punches collide with a shockwave spark and then they both Grab eachothers hands so their arms dont move and then their kicks collided on the bottom till Joseph collided his head with Vegeta who disengage and Vegeta rubs his head in anger and charges at Joseph and head butts him in the stomache and does a roundhouse kick to his side and Joseph was toss to the ground and Joseph stands up flies up to the sky and puts his hands on the side and charges up a Ki and starts to chant.

KA...  
ME...  
HAME...  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAA...  
GALICK GUN...

Both Ki beams collided with in blue and purple and as the beams get brighter and brighter and then it disappears and all you see is two gold figures foating down and their auras and hair turn back to normal.

"Well this spar is over and Im off see ya around."Aura flies up and leaves.

"Freaks that all I see they are evil I know Im right about this."Jessy turns around and leaves back to the house and grunts to herself.

Then all of a sudden you hear both Vegeta and Joseph Laughing at each other and everyone started to get surprised except Gohan and Piccolo."Heh it seems Vegeta is glad that Joseph is still strong like he was before." Piccolo says with an amuse gruff voice.  
"Well thats good didnt want to train Uncle Joseph when he has gotten too soft dont want that do we."Gohan chuckles at his comment remembering the times he himself went soft and stopped training.

**Joseph and Vegeta.**

"Im impressed Jarock you are a Sayian Warrior and Im glad you remember that."Vegeta says in amused voice.

"Of course I love to train and hope for a good chalenge its in our blood after all."I started to laugh while Im scratching my neck and look at Vegeta and gave him a thumbs up and Vegeta smirks and gives me a thumbs up back."You really Impress me Jarock after the years we been rival/friends you have not change."

"And why would I Vegeta."I look at him with the famous Son grin and he looks at me and smirks and shrugs and we both head straight to the others.

Everyone had a pale looking face except Bre, Tremayne, Piccolo and Gohan. They didnt know what to say to their family member who showed such intense spar."You both did great especially you Uncle."Gohan looks at me and smiles and I smile and all of a sudden three stomaches start to growl and Vegeta turns around not to be noticed in his embarrasement and I started to rub my neck in embarrasement and laugh."HAHAHAHA...Well might as well eat." Piccolo smirks and shooks his head and my family smiles and know now that everything will be alright.

**Theres the end of this chapter things sure are heating up wonder what's gonna happen next till next chapter :) .**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's another Chapter everyone hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB or DBZ or GT.**

**Chapter 8: Someone new and Vegeta and Gohan Vs Aura**

"So Goku did you sent them to your brother." Kibitoshin walks to Goku.

"Yep I sure did he looks fine for some reason except for his eyes." Goku looks at Kibitoshin with a serious look.

"What you mean Goku." Looks at him in confusion.

"I dont know its like he's happy but he's worried like something is coming."

Kibitoshin eyes go wide in surprise."Theres no way does he know about the evil that is in our dimension now?"

Goku shooks his."No I dont believe he does but we will find out when we see him."

Kibitoshin nodded."I and everyone will be with you, King Yenma is planning on an escape out of this dimension and Grand Kai wants us out soon and everyone knows whats going."

Goku looks at where the evil prescense could be."Yeah I just wish we could all make but I have a bad feeling that we might need everyones help."

"Your saying theres gonna be a war coming but that could mess up universes and dimensions."

"I know but it looks like we dont have a choice and right now where my brother is it will be safe for a good while till we are ready." Goku looks at Kibitoshin and touches his shoulder."And besides me and everyone will make this war exciting." Goku's eyes start to glow with excitement.

Kibitoshin shooks his head."I still can never get used to you Sayians you love fighting but war now thats insane." Goku chuckles at Kibitshin's comment.

"Well war or not I wont be the only one having fun." Goku started thinking of Vegeta,Joseph,Korrin(As we all know now who is Aura)and the other half-sayians.

Kibitoshin sighs and thinks to himself.'How does anyone get used to this its just unbelievable.'

"Well we better get back and get things set up and leave right I bet my brother would be really happy to see everyone." They both disappear to their destination.

* * *

Its been a few days since my nephew and friends came from their dimension and my family has accept them as part of the family well except for one, I look at my two siblings with a proud prideful face their training has been going really well they been progressing and Vegeta well he's Vegeta the same with Piccolo they just either train or sit quietly to themselves unless they are with me which they prefer that than hanging out with new people they dont know. Im outside meditating with both Piccolo and Gohan as Vegeta is a little further away sparring with Aura and not using Ki blasts or Ki beams so they dont hit any of the houses and my little brother Tremayne is doing his own training doing air punches and kicks and Bre is using her sword techniques that I and Piccolo, Aura taught her of course Im not that good at it.

My meditation is almost done so I thought I might annoy Piccolo just to be a little mischivious so I start to hum like an idiot I take a deep breath."HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BLA HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." I kept doing and doing this and Piccolo head starts forming little ticks as he is trying very hard to stay calm and Gohan notice my mischiviousness and steps away so if Piccolo ever starts to blow up on me well he did.

Piccolo growls and yells and he starts to stand up and picks me up off the ground and throws me in the air and Piccolo throws a Ki blast at me and I catch myself in the air and smirk at Piccolo and taunt to have some spar fun.

**Gohan POV**

Gohan watches Joseph sparring Piccolo and smiles.'Its only been a few days and things really have not change much with my uncle but I did notice him not sleeping much when he wakes up in the middle of the night thats really unusual but it would probably go away.'As he thougth of this both Vegeta and Aura stop sparring and walk right by Gohan as they also watch the sparring match with both Joseph and Piccolo.

"He sure is getting alot better but pretty soon we got to go to our training spot." Aura says as both Vegeta and Gohan nod when they knew it would be best to get to the rough exciting spar, all three sayians smirk at thought of training and going all out."Alright I will see you at the training ground, there is someone I have to get and I made a promise I bring her." Aura says this in an annoyed tone and flies off.

"I wonder who Aura is bringing." Gohan says looking at Vegeta.

"You idiot were you even paying attention he said Her meaning his mate its really obvious." Vegeta says this in an annoyance on how stupid people can be.

"Oh sorry Vegeta guess I wasnt paying attention." After Gohan says that Vegeta just grunts in understanding.

"Well we better get going or we just be wasting time." Vegeta says with a bored voice.

Gohan nods and yells at both Piccolo and Joseph."YOU GUYS WE GOTTA START HEADING OUT SO BE BEST TO STOP." They both stopped and nodded and flew down.

Joseph lands on the ground with Piccolo and he looks at his siblings."You two ready."They both nodded with smiles on their faces."Alright you know what to do everyone."He smirks and put two fingers on my forhead and we disappear using I.T.

At the Training Grounds ten minutes ago...

"Why is he taking so long?" A young women is standing in the middle of the field with Aura who is almost as tall as Aura with long brunette hair.

"Just calm down Daisha your older brother will be here soon by using Instand Transmission." Aura in his super hero outfit has finally let his tail roam free from being around his waist just wagging furiously with no patience at all either and Daisha is staring at him in a confused look."Oh thats right Intstant Transmission is a technique that Joseph somehow learned in the Dragon ball dimension and it transport you anywhere you want."He looks at Daisha who finally understood."Well if he can use then why is he taking so lo.." Just before she finished her sentence a few people appeared out of no where.

Daisha looked the person who has gravity spiky hair except for a streak that covers his left eye diagonally and she look behind him a brown tail just like Aura's."Joseph is that you." Joseph smiles the famous son grin that she has never seen him smile like that before and waves."Hi sis long time no see." Then all of a sudden she gets mad and blows up on him."YOU IDIOT..  
WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU HAVE A TAIL AND WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT YOU AND CODY ARE THE SAME." Joseph looks at Daish in a confused expression."Ahh wait what?" And then he figured out what she said and ment."Oh sorry sis I waS busy training didnt think about telling you sorry sis." He rubs the back of his neck in embarrasement and Daisha just sighs and smiles."Your just too much you know that but next time just tell me k but hey who are your friends." She looks right behind and notices her two siblings."Bre, Tremayne what you doing here."

Joseph smiles and looks at Daisha."They are here to train but in a different kind of training not the kind of training that we are doing." He looks at his two siblings with a smile and looks at Daisha again."Oh yeah this is my nephew Gohan and this is Vegeta who we found out is Korrins AKA Cody's older brother and this is Piccolo he's a Namekian." Daisha says hi to them and looks at both Vegeta and Gohan." So which sayian is the strongest except for my older brother I know he is not that strong if you guys are training him." Before Joseph complains and anyone else says anything else Aura interrupts."Thats right Vegeta and Gohan I want you to face me and lets see who is stronger or shall we say how far are you both." Aura smirks at his comment for the challenge and both Vegeta and Gohan accepted the challenge.

"Ok you better be ready." With that Aura went to the middle of the field followed suit with Vegeta and Gohan.

**Joseph POV**

I watch those three go to the middle of the field and was hurt by my sisters words saying Im strong and Piccolo touched my shoulder and I looked back at him and noticed he was smirking at me and I talked to him in mind link.'Whats up Piccolo.'  
'Dont worry when they are in the middle of the spar you can jump in to prove to your sister that you are alot stronger than what she thinks, because in my opinion you are actually ahead of me and Gohan and Vegeta you are almost up par with Aura and Goku so know that you are really strong.' I nodded at Piccolo and I look at the three who are ready to go all out.

Both Vegeta and Gohan went to Super Sayian and charged at Aura with a flurries of punches and kicks and Aura who blocks and dodges and repays back the punches and kicks and yells at them."NOW GIVE ME ALMOST EVERYTHING THAT YOU GOT."Then all of a sudden both Gohan and Vegeta turn Super Sayian two off the bat with ease and both started a punch at Aura who flew only 15 feet and smirked."NOW THATS MORE LIKE IT AHHHHHHHHH." Aura screams and his tail turns gold as he is Super Sayian."LETS HAVE SOME FUN.  
"Aura charges back towards the Sayain and half sayian and gives them the upper hand of his punches and kicks as they are dodging and blocking and pulling their punches and kicks it became an intense spar and my Sayian genes have been craving to wanna step in and have my fun but I had to wait till it was time for the moment to step in.

"My Cody is alot stronger he is just holding back but Im really not a fan of fighting but I can tell he is holding back is the strongest person in the universe." Daisha says with gleaming eyes as I laugh inside and thought to myself.'Sorry sis but my brother Goku is alot stronger and if Piccolo is correct Im about par with them both then I soon will be the strongest in the universe maybe every dimensions who knows but it might seem that way.'I look up at the fighting and noticed that the spar got more intense as Aura and the other two were not making a hit at eachother and I look at Piccolo who nodded with a smirk to step in and have my fun and I smirk and turn Super Sayian two and fly to intense speed so unseen to the naked eye and sparred all three of them and they smirked at me and new I was feeling left out and Aura says to us."CHANGE OF PLANS LETS JUST ATTACK EACH OTHER FAIR GAME." Each one nods and Vegeta smirks and says."DONT HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE." and we all smirk more at Vegeta comment and went at it like it was the end of the world and shockwaves of real intense action start to shake the world.

**Piccolo POV**

Piccolo stares at the spar with a smirks."So you think Joseph is weak like you really think well as I see it you have been proven wrong as you can tell his power level surpasses almost all of us with the exception of Aura and Goku."

Daisha looks at Piccolo with confusion."What does that mean? And its impossible that Joseph is this far he only got his power a months ago he's not that strong." She looks at Piccolo with a confused serious face.

"Your wrong on that one Daisha he's been living in our dimension and grew up with us all and his powers been with him since he got back to this dimension just that his memory has been locked up and when his tail grew back he remembered almost everything just not everything so he was still strong but since we came here he got ten times stronger then he was before his power level is going up more and more dramaticly everytime we all spar its just unreal but it is possible so understand that Joseph is different then us even though he is Sayian his joy of fighting helps him keep going there could be more but Im not what it is that keeps him going but we will find out someday just not sure when so you must have fathe in your brother as well as much as we all are too." Piccolo stops talking as he turns around to help Bre and Tremayne with their training so Daisha could figure out what Piccolo has been saying about her older Brother Joseph.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but it took a lot of work for this chapter and we gain a new character and there seems to be trouble in the DBZ dimension will they get out in time find out next time :) **


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's another Chapter everyone sorry it took so long had a lot of things to do so I hope you enjoyed this one :).**

**Chapter 9:A visitor, Wait I'm a prince**

Its been a few days since we seen my sister Daisha, Gohan got his tail back he was happy well except for the pain, Vegeta laugh about it and bragged about his tail not hurting when he got it back of course he did it in a cheating way when we were facing Omega Shenron, that was a difficult battle especially for me and Goku as kids.I look at my Nephew, siblings, and friends as they are Sparring and I smile and thought to myself.'I hope this last forever but I still hope for something good to happen'.

I fall down on the grass and look at the sky and smile."What a wonderful day." As I was looking up at the sky I notice an object coming down it looked small at first then it was big.

"What is that? Is that a Spaceship?" Everyone stops what they were doing and look at me then looked up to where I was looking and me and Gohan grabbed both Tremayne and Bre and got out of the spaceships landing spot.

The Spaceship lands and it was alot bigger then what Bulmas father made for Goku to travel to Namek to use the Namekians Dragon balls but instead of just finding Dragon balls we alos fight Frieza and his men that was fun when Goku became a Super Sayian.

The spaceship starts to land and we land next to it and start to feel power levels and felt alot of them and only two are stronger than the others which is odd and we wait for a few minutes and the ship doors opens and a bunch of figures came out in two lines wearing uniforms almost to what earth people wear but they wear it battle ready and on their sides were swords but not just swords they all have different kinda what looks like guns with their own holsters, some on their backs that are bigger than them and one of the figures came out with a flag and the flag had two birds on it one white and the other black in a symetrical by facing eachother, and two figures came out to the middle of the two lines and everyone pulled out their swords and put it up in the air and the two figures came forward toward the line like they were royalty and both walked toward me, they both are tall one on the right has silver, white hair with green eyes as the other is has Blonde hair with purple eyes, they stop in front of me and both kneeled down, I was surprised at this and shocked.

"Your Highness we have come to bring you to your home the king your father has wish to see you and my name is Guroda 1st commander of the our army and Im also your Loyal Servant since you were born."The Silver, White Hair person says to me with a low man voice and I stopped being shocked and look at him.

"Wait Im a Prince and what do you mean by father I have a _**Father**_?" I look at Guroda with a curious tone and Guroda look at me.  
"Yes you do have a father as a matter of fact two, which will be explained when you see your other Father, King Clerin." I look at Guroda again and nodded and look at the next person with Blonde hair." And you are." The person looks at me and I noticed his purple eyes were cold so cold a normal person would piss his pants but I wasnt normal not for a very long time which I dont understand but hope it will be answered as well as everything else, anyway, I start to feel this persons power level and noticed that I found nothing like he is hiding something that he wont let anyone find out but I can sense his power level its strong but its hard to tell if he is good or bad, I ignored it and kept looking at him.

"My name is Drakin 2nd Commander of our army." He said this in a cold tone of voice.

I nodded to him and look at the others and especially Vegeta and he nods to me walks up to me."So what do you think Vegeta."

"It seems we are going to have to go it reminds me when paragus came to tell me of a new planet Vegeta"

"I remember that and we had to face Broly when he went all balistic and found out that he was this so called Legendary Super Sayian..heh bunch of bull to me." I said the last part in annoyed tone and Vegeta smirked the last part as I started to remember the fight which took forever and new he was no legend just a gifted person who has one stupid track mind to defeat Kakarot aka Goku, I stop thinking about as I realized that Vegeta said 'We' and look at him again in curiousity."What you mean We."

"It means _Me_ and the Spawn of Kakarot are going with you while Corrin and Piccolo are training the two brats and protecting this earth." Vegeta says this in annoyed tone for having to says this and Corrin was about to say something and decide not too Piccolo just nods and says."I hope they dont whine like Gohan was when he was a little kid." Gohan looks at Piccolo with a smirk and says."Just like old times right Piccolo." Piccolo just smirks at Gohan's comment.

"Well Guroda come with me and your men stays and everyone lets go home so the family knows whats going on." Everyone nods and Everyone touches eachothers shoulder and Guroda hesitated not sure what to do and touched my free shoulder and I put two fingers in my forhead and we disappeared using I.T.

* * *

We appear at the big house and everyone went inside and I followed and Guroda was behind me confused what happen and I stop turn around.

"Instant Transmission its a great technique you go to places by feeling other peoples Ki so come on in might as well tell everyone."

Guroda nods and we both went inside and Guroda told everyone everything and well lets say my father was not happy about it.

"What do you mean that my son has two fathers hows that even possible?" My father looks at Guroda with a Glare.

"Well everything is classified Im sorry Sir Christopher but when Lord Joseph comes back its up to him to tell you all but right now the King wishes to see him." Guroda says this in a calm voice.

"Then why is he NOT here to explain this bull crap to us." My father starts to angry more.

"Well He can but he has alot of work to do he is the King of the Universe after all he works alot harder than anyone else." My father stopped being angry and thought about this and looks Guroda."I see well that makes sense and let me guess he is powerful right?" Guroda nodded at my fathers words and looks at me.

"Your Highness it would be best if we go now we dont want to be let for your Ceremony." I nodded to him as I brought my Silver Suitcase with all my Capsules and look at Vegeta and Gohan as the walk right by me and Vegeta touched my shoulder as Gohan touched Vegeta's shoulder and Guroda touched my free shoulder and I look at everyone."Well I will see you guys when ever I see you it wont be long I bet so bye." I smiled at them and put two fingers on my forward and use I.T. again.

**Sorry I had to stop there I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter till next time :). **


	11. Chapter 10

**Its been a while since I updated this fan-fic and sorry for the wait and hope you like and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or GT.**

**Chapter 10: Family Reunion and a Princey Party**

Its been three days since we started heading to space, Vegeta is really bored by being surrounded by weaklings, and Gohan is looking around the ship to investigate its interior, as for me I'm on the lounge area looking out into space.

"I'm a prince hows that even possible its just weird well it will all be clear." Then I heard my stomach growl and I laughed."HAHAHAHA Well I might as well get something to eat thinking about this stuff will make me more hungry." I head out of the Lounge area and walk toward the halls trying to find the lunch room but for some reason I got lost.

"Well this is dumb I can't seem to find that lunch room hmmmmm." I keep looking till a voice yells to me.

"YOUR HIGHNESS." I turn around and see Guroda running towards me.

"Guroda hows it going and just the man I wanted to see." I smile at him.

"Well your Highness I'm fine and we will be at our destination in 24 hours."

"Speaking of destination what planet is my second home called."

"Oh yes Im sorry about that it's called Yardrillic."

"hmmmm interesting name for a planet but anyway I will learn it but first." I smile the famous Son grin."I'm trying to find the Lunch room and can you take me there."

Guroda bows and smiles."Of course your Highness come this way."

We finaly made it to the lunch room and I started eating like there is no tommorow as dish after dish just keep piling up and Gohan and Vegeta came in to follow suit as more dishes pile up more.

Guroda Sweatdrops at how I eat.'I dont know how I'm gonna get used to this and still wonder why the King didn't mention this'.Guroda sighs and smile and noticed everyone is watching with either disgust or awe and Guroda looked them all with a stare to tell them to get to what they are supposed to do.

"I also forgot to mention your Highness that there will be a party and you might want to dress formal."

"Wait like wearing a suit?" I got worried at the thought of wearing a suit again and Gohan started to laugh."What so funny?"

"HAHAHAHAHA I remember when you and dad wore a suit while my mom was gonna take you guys to see the head teachers and of course when King Kai contacted you and dad you both were glad to run away to find the Legendary Super Sayian of course it was Broly that was him right under our noses."

I scratch the back of my head in embarrasement at the memory."Yeah I remember after we fought Broly and came home we didnt eat for a week and even if we try to take a bite we get hit with a Pan."I shiver at the thought of seeing that pan from Chi-Chi again.

Guroda looks at us in confusion at what we are talking about."Ahh your Highness you don't need a suit unless you want to but thats up to you but I ment is for you to dress nice in your formal way but also its a royal party and the other royals will be unhappy about these two not being royalty."

"Phew yay suits make me uncomfortable so I'm gonna where my GI, Oh don't worry about Vegeta he is a Prince of all Sayians and I don't know about Gohan." I try to think about how to keep Gohan in the party.

"Don't Worry about me Uncle I'm a prince remember."

I was trying to think about and remembered that Chi-Chi was the daughter of the Ox King and she was a Princess."Oh yeah thats right you are a prince of the Ox Kingdom sorry I forgot about that." I chuckle and smiled at Gohan.

"Its ok you and Dad never change even when you were studying with me you and dad have those moments of cluelessness." we both luagh at the comment as I rub the back of my head in embarrasement of remembering those moments.

"Well me and your dad were raised in the wild so what is there to change."

"Nope I guess your right you both are like kids and still are." Gohan started to luagh at his comment and I laugh with him.

"Well since I'm not needed right now sire I will be heading to the bridge." He bows as he smiles and leaves.

* * *

**Back to Earth...**

'This is ridicoulous this is kid is really weak and why am I doing this agian'.He thought this as he stares at Tremayne who is trying to learn differnt style of moves but doesn't seem to quite understand and Bre is almost the same way but with a sword and doesn't seem to get it either."OK...Thats enough you two take a break or you embarrass yourselves."They both look at Piccolo with confusion."If you really wanna know you both really suck and no questions how I know what you gonna say, I don't want to hear it now take your break."

"Ouch that hurt Piccolo but yes I do agree with you they don't seem to understand the basics." Corron was right there watching the two kids practicing the whole time and understands they are not doing too good it seems we got to start from fresh.

Piccolo grunts in irratation."NO...It will be a waste of my time." He turns and was about to leave till the two chibi's started to yell at him.

"WHAT YOU MEAN ITS A WASTE OF YOUR TIME/YEAH YOU STUPID GREEN MAN." Bre and Tremayne say in unison and ticks started to form on Piccolo's head.

'STUPID GREEN MAN'" OF COURSE ITS A WASTE OF MY TIME YOU DON'T SEEM TO REMEMBER THE BASICS ITS LIKE WHEN YOUR BROTHER LEAVES YOU JUST START SLACKING."

"THEN MAKE IT YOUR TIME AND TRAIN US OR ARE YOU AFRAID TO TRAIN US." Bre smirks at her comment and Piccolo's ticks on his head start to form even more.

"SO YOU WANT ME TO TRAIN YOU HUH WELL GUESS WHAT YOU JUST DUG YOUR OWN GRAVE YOU BOTH NOW WENT TO PICCOLO'S TRAINING CAMP AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE A BREAK AT ALL SO BE READY RIGHT ABOUT NOW."Piccolo starts to use his Multiform and split into two Piccolo's,  
except one of them has a sword and they both charged at Bre and Tremayne with no mercy.

'They sure are stupid to piss off Piccolo but I tell ya for just humans they sure have guts but still are stupid'. Corron sighs at the stupidity he see's around him and all of a sudden a big group of a People started to appear out of nowhere and Corrin turns his head and recognized one of them and realized its Goku."Hey Goku what you doing back and why did you bring all these people."

"Well I have bad news Abaddon destroyed our dimension and I saved as much as I can other than my friends and family which you see right now and Kibitoshin took our warriors who are gonna help us so they are somewhere so I don't know."Kibitoshin appears out of nowhere and looks around.

"So wheres..."There was a light surrounding Kibitoshin and next thing you know you see two people a tall man a short man.

"What happen Supreme Kai, I thought this was Permanent isn't that what the elder said."

"I don't know Kibito but I will be right back to get him right now." Supreme Kai used I.T. and disappeared(Yes Supreme Kai knows how to use Instant Transmission).

"That was weird." Corron says in confusion then all of a sudden a bun black hair women in chinese clothes walking towards them.

"Where's my Gohan and also where's Joseph I wanted to see my little brother in-law and I havent seen him in a long time so where is he?"

"Calm down chi-Chi and speaking of those two where are they and even Vegeta I just realized they are not on this earth."

"Oh yeah thats right they are in space and lets just say we found out that Joseph is a Prince."

Everyone was surprised except for Corrin and Piccolo and Tremayne, Bre even though the last three are still fighting and not realizing that new guests are here, and three other women walked up to them one of them is a tall blue short hair tall women and the second one is a short women with a black pony tail hair, and the third a tall women with spiky hair short hair and with a tail and Corrin looked at this women and realized she is a Sayian.

"What do you mean mine and Videl's Husband are in space with Joseph what is going on."

"Now Calm down Bulma maybe they will tell us everything especially my Husband Joseph I'm more curious what he's doing and I realized that our bond has been blocked so I don't know what he is thinking or feeling." said the Sayian women.

"Wait your Joseph's Wife but he never talked about being married and I see your a Sayian."

"My name is Fashin and I can tell your a Sayian too and let me guess he is still trying to remember everything after Goku wiped his memory." She looked at Goku with a Death glare and Goku got to the defensive by waving his hands.

"Hey it's not my fault Shenron wanted him to forget so blame him." Goku started to sweatdrop.

"GOKU STOP MAKING EXCUSES AND FIX THEM WHEN HE COMES BACK." Chi-Chi brings out a Pan out of nowhere and wacked Goku on the head.

**PANG**

Goku rubs his head.

"Im sorry Goku but I did not like the fact that you and Joseph left and find out that Joseph's memory was locked up to forget all of us you must understand that we all loved Joseph he was family and he was like a little brother that I never ever had."

"I know Chi-Chi but Shenron supposidely planned all this but I guess he made too strong of a memory lock." Goku puts his head down in shame.

Chi-Chi starts to smile."Why is it so hard to stay made at you both you and Joseph, gee its like taking care of two kids." she giggles at that."Just like old times."

"Your right about that one Chi-Chi I've known those two since I first met them they were crazy especially since they never seen a girl before."Bulma started to luagh at the past."But right now we need a place to stay our home is gone but thank goodness we have both sets of dragon balls."

"You have both set of dragon balls like Shenron and Porunga."

"Yep and the nameks are somewhere here in earth as well and Dende is over there not happy poor guy I dont blame him."

'Then that makes three sets I'm gonna have to talk to sax about this and tell him what going on and Robert as well so nobody arrest or do anything to my family and their friends.'"I understand don't worry about a place to stay you can stay here till Joseph come's back and by the way I'm Corron and your Bulma Vegeta's mateand that makes you my sister in-law." She was shocked at the thought of another brother in-law now tarble and this kid everything just gets weirder and weirder.

"Does Vegeta know about this."

Corron nods."Yeah but he didn't seem excited to see me."

"Don't worry about it kiddo thats how Vegeta is but I bet deep down he is excited but still doesn't want to express it." Bulma smile's at Corron.

Supreme Kai reappears with an old man."I brought him but it seems he doesn't know either Goku." Goku nods and his eyes go wide.

"I forgot Corron I need you and both shin and Kibito to come with me we need to go to a dimension called Shinobi Dimension and you know what that place is it has ninja's there and if I'm right you been there before."

Corron's eyes went wide."What Naruto's Dimension is in danger NO! Not gonna happen take me there we might as well fight him now."

"No we can't fight him but we can distract him to save as many as we can, you and me while Shin and Kibito bring them here to safety got it." Goku looks at Corron in a serious face and Corron nods in understanding."Ok all three of you lets go touch my shoulder and everyone else we will be back and you might as well tell Piccolo I was here since he is not paying attention." Goku sweatdrops as he looks at Piccolo who looks really pissed and training both Bre and Tremayne, and looks at everyone and Chi-Chi and whispers to her "I love you." And disappears.

"I love you too Goku." Chi-Chi smiles as her husband disappears.

* * *

We finally made it to planet Yardrillic and land by a castle and we all walk out of the ship and I look around the planet and realize its like earth.

"Doesn't seem different it's just like earth."

"You mean you don't feel the difference between the gravity of Yardrillic." Guroda looks at mean in confusion.

"No why how much gravity is it in this world."

"20 times gravity."

"Oh thats nothing try 200,000,000 times gravity." I smirk and noticed Guroda's eyes widen.

"Wow your highness thats just amazing no wonder why your really strong."

"Well yeah but Bulma gets mad at me and Vegeta everytime we blow up the gravity room." I laugh at that and Vegeta smirks at the memories."Especially when I got home Chi-Chi finds out and what you know she hits me with a Pan."

"I remember those times you also got grounded too." Gohan smirked as well.

"Yeah it was really weird for me to be grounded when I was an adult."

"What you mean was an adult."

"I made a wish from the Dragon Balls to be the same age as Gohan so I can study and go to school with him and get an education that was fun except for getting hit with a frying Pan every time I try to sneak or slack off of studying."

"Well at least your really smart right your highness."

"Thats true but I still can't remember everything of my past."

"You still can't remember everything Uncle."

"Nope I'm sorry Gohan even if I try its like my lost memories wont come out." I look at Gohan with a sad face.

'Then that means he doesn't remember his wife Fashin and darn I still can't tell him because I promised dad'"Its okay it will take time and you will remember everything."'When that happens he will be surprised but more surprised that he has a son.'

"We here your highness."

We all look at a huge door and as we were about to look at the big door it opens and a beautiful women runs out wearing a Green dress and hugs me and screams out."WELCOME HOME MY SON I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU I BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME." I was surprised that this women is my mom.

"Wait what?"

"I'm your mother well not biological but you have my dna in you but don't worry your father will explain everything to you."

"Well at least everything will be explained."Then I noticed her feeling my muscles.

"WOW SON...I must say you sure got nice muscles and oh what is this a tail is that some sort of accessory." She noticed my tail started to move and she gasped.

"Nope its real and my nephew and friend have tails too we are Sayians." She nods and started to rub my tail and it started to feel weird.

"It sure is furry and soft."

"Ahh mom please D..D.D.D. Don't do that." She stops after she realized it was making me feel weird.

"OH..Sorry about that son but hey you better come inside the party is waiting for you and even your father and there is also a surprise for you but that will have to wait."

"Is there gonna be food."

"Well of course Son eat till your hearts contempt." She realized that my eyes and both Vegeta's and Gohan's Eyes started to sparkle at the words to what the women said and she giggles and walks us in to the party.

"And my name is Rosina Queen of Yardrillic and what is both of your names" She looks at Vegeta and Gohan.

"My name is Gohan, Joseph's nephew."

"Vegeta Prince of all Sayians and thats all you have to know."

"My my what interesting names but I never heard of a Sayian but its interesting to know." Rosina smirks.

"Jarock, Gohan tomorrow we are training we don't want to slack off got it." We both nod at Vegeta.

"Well we are here."

Both doors open and we walked in a room that looks like a ballroom and noticed alot of people wearing formal clothing and realized they are royal families and A tall man comes walking toward us.

"We finally meet my son Im your father King Clerin and I know you want answers and it will all be explained but right now enjoy and rest and eat I bet you and your friends are hungry so go on I will join you soon."

"Well you might have to bring alot more food to feed all three of us believe me we eat alot more than what normal people eat." I rub the back of my neck in embarrasment.

King Clerin looks at me and smiles."I dont know what you mean but ok." He claps his hands and a few butlers comes in."BRING IN MORE FOOD WHEN THE PRINCE AND HIS FRIENDS ASK FOR MORE."

"YES YOUR MAJESTY."The butlers bow and leave to bring more food.

After a while of eating everyone been watching some royalties look in disgust and some say we have bad manners but we didn't care we only cared about the food that we been eating.

'So thats what my son ment by bringing more food but where does it all go.' King Clerin watches in amazement on how I eat.

'Wow didn't think my son can eat that fast and that much hehehe its just so cute watching my son eat like that and I don't care what anyone says about him he is my son'. Rosina smirks and giggles more.

A Butler comes up to King Clerin and whispers to him and nods to him."Prince Joseph your mother and I have a surprise for you."

Me and both Gohan and Vegeta look up."So what is the surprise then."

King Clerin smirks."You will see bring our guest in."

The doors open and a women comes out wearing a big blue dress with long smooth black hair and the most gorgeous face and I was amazed.'WOW! She is really beautiful'

"Prince meet your Fiance Princess Sharissa."

"WHAT?" Me and Gohan say this in Unison as Vegeta starts to laugh.

* * *

**Chapter done and I will make a new fan-fic between this chapter and the next to where Corron, Goku, Kai, and Kibito going to Naruto's Dimension to save as many as they can so be ready for that one :) and please Review or message me and I hoped you liked it so till next time.**


End file.
